The Order of Chaos
by Scartakafan
Summary: When Tirek makes a comeback and plans to overthrow the four princesses of Equestria, Discord decides to take action. He forms a group that trains in chaos magic to fight against Tirek. Discord keeps this group a secret. Will the Order of Chaos save Equestria from Tirek, or will Tirek prevail?
1. Chapter 1: Revenge shines like a crystal

It's funny how crazy events can occur in the most seemingly peaceful times...

It was a wonderful day in the Crystal Empire. Everything sparkled and glimmered, renewed by the recent marriage of Cadence and Shining Armor. You see, the Crystal Empire wouldn't be much of an Empire without the love that its citizens have...

However, there was one being who was not pleased by this. He despised love so much, perhaps because he did not understand it or perhaps he just was afraid of its power. I should also tell you that his name was Tirek.

THE Tirek. The one who had tricked the master puppeteer. The one who despises that puppeteer, because he left his old ways in the past. Tirek knew that he had to end all joy to this puppeteer. He knew that most awfully certainly.

But he hates the Four more than he hates the Six or the puppeteer. The Four were always in charge. They used to be Three.

Tirek was so very close to the sickeningly sweet home of one of the Fourth. He had already batted her before, but this time she would not recognise him. Because Tirek wasn't going to rely on his good looks. He would be disguised as Chrysalis. She would use the same attack as she did on Chrysalis, but it would be ineffective to the raw power of his evils...

Shining Armor's P.O.V:

I can sense that Cadence feels nervous today. I've asked her, but she can't quite determine what it is that is causing her to feel fearful. She says that whatever it is that she's sensing must be using magical camouflage.

It pains me to see her like this. It seems that she cannot empty her mind of whatever alerts her. She occasionally shivers, even though Celestia's sun is high up in the sky and there are no winds blowing. And the facial expression she bears just makes me want to look away...

"Darling, are you alright?", I ask her tentatively. "You look terrified".

"I've never been this scared!", Cadence exclaimed. "Whatever it is that is causing that presence must be of most evil. I have not sensed any magic as dark as this".

I hope that the magician behind this is not as evil as I hope. Maybe it's just one of Discord's dirty pranks on us. I would prefer that it be one of Discord's pranks than a real threat...

Ding! Dong! Ding! Dong!

The noon-bells rang in the castle. From far away, Tirek hears them. He begins his assault on the castle...

The forcefield is not even an obstacle for me. I can walk through it like it doesn't exist due to the fact that my magical presence is hidden. The guards are easy to take care of. As Chrysalis, I cause them to run after me. They chase me across the castle grounds and I trap them inside a cage.

The guards yell at me:

"Our princess will beat you again!"

"Yeah, this time, she'll show no mercy!"

I just ignore their threats and enter the castle. My next step from now now is to eliminate their main power supply, the Crystal Heart. The excellent thing about being Chrysalis is that inside can fly without making any noise. My wings make it easy for me to steal the heart from its crystal veins.

The very moment that I touch the Crystal Heart, the alarm bells sound.I fly away away as away as fast I can from the Crystal veins. Guards are organizing themselves, forming search parties. I do not think that even the puppeteer could create such a situation himself...

CADENCE'S P.O.V:

The presence seems stronger now. I know we are in trouble, but I just don't know why! Out of nowhere, the alarm bells are sounded. This incites my worst fears. Without the Crystal Heart, our empire is weak. However, I won't lose hope. Love is a strong force, after all.

"Princess, you must leave the building immediately!", a castle guard exclaims to me. "Chrysalis has entered the castle and has run off with our main source of power."

"I refuse to leave!", I exclaim. "To leave the castle would be to surrender!"

Shining Armor agrees tentatively with me.

I can hear the panic of the guards as they execute their search. If Chrysalis is found, she can be easily overpowered with love magic...

My powers have increased due to all the guards I have captured. I feel like it's time for me to do my main objective. Capture and hold hostage Princess Cadence and Shining Armor.

I can hear their hurried voices echoing down one of the halls. Cadence seems even more horrified of my presence. I can tell that my presence has tired her. As they walk closer to me, I tingle with excitement.

"Chrysalis, I know you're here somewhere. We will not tolerate your presence in our home.", states Cadence. I can hear the fear in her voice.

As they turn around a corner, I shoot an already - prepared ray of magic at both of them. They both try to resist it, but they are not capable of shielding themselves. In a searing - white flash, they were transformed to crystal. I also drain them of their energies for good measure. My work here is done...


	2. Chapter 2: My weirdest dream ever

DISCORD'S POV:

I always have weird dreams compared to the dreams of other ponies. But there tend to be some dreams that are weird compared to my other dreams. This was such a dream...

I see nothing but darkness. This is going to be a typical dream. Nearly all of my dreams begin with darkness.

The darkness however, does not seem to want to leave. I don't think that this is the type of darkness caused by an empty space. I think this darkness is taking up space instead. And even more strangely, the darkness seems to be compacting itself into a form. It soon becomes crystal clear to me. In front of me, I see the silhouette of a centaur who had brought me so much pain. Nothing stings worse than being tricked into betraying your friends. Nothing...

"Hello, puppeteer!", sneers Tirek.

I despite that word. Puppeteer. It reminds me me of the time that I mentally controlled the Six to do my bidding. I probably will never recover from my old experiences...

"You must be feeling rather pensive today, eh? I can surely tell you that I am.", says Tirek. "I'm feeling rather dissatisfied with your recent change of attitude. How can you you call yourself the Lord of Chaos when you're actions are limited by Celestia's rules? Discord, you're not living up to your full potential! How can you be satisfied with with your current state of life?"

I honestly want to punch Tirek in in the face right now. Those were similar to the words that he used to trick me to join his side. I really wanted to be loyal to my friends, I really did! But I betrayed betrayed them instead...

Tirek ends my pensive state my speaking up again. "Discord, I am going to overthrow the princesses. If you feel like joining joining me in my glorious task, just just tell me. You would make make a wonderful ally."

For some reason, this this makes this makes me very defensive. "I WILL NEVER BE YOUR FRIEND AGAIN YOU DIRTY LITTLE TRAITOR!."

"Chill out, man!", says Tirek. "Goodbye!"...

FLUTTERSHY P.O.V:

I wake up early today. Today is the day for me to tend the Everfree garden, after all. I prepare to go outside and reassure myself that Angel is well asleep, but then I hear Discord yell profanity for the first time.

I instantly run upstairs. I knock on Discord's bedroom door. "Come in", he says. I enter his room.

"Discord, I really don't appreciate you saying vulgar language. I do not know who you were talking to but it is never ok to refer to someone as a ...

As a dirty little traitor.

I winces while while I say the last three words.

"I actually said that out loud?", says Discord. He looks confused, but also a bit worried. I nod my head.

"It was just a dream I had. A weird dream I had", says Discord. Then his face darkens. "I saw Tirek in my dreams, Fluttershy. I wanted him him to leave me alone". Hearing Discord say this drives shivers up my spine. "Discord, you have to tell tell the princesses or do something", I tell him.

"Don't you worry Fluttershy. I will"


	3. Chapter 3: I can't write letters

DISCORD'S POV:

I decide that I should write write a letter to Celestia about my dream. Fluttershy, being ever so kind, hands me some parchment, ink and a quill. However, writing a letter isn't easy when everything you write disappears. I even make make an attempt at writing a letter with Fluttershy helping me. The both of us witness the letter go up in flames.

I can tell that Tirek must be behind the letter incident. I then sit down to think of another plan.

And so, while in a daydream, I have a chat with my conscience...

"Discord. You cannot overcome Tirek by yourself. You must take advantage of the power of friendship and make new friends. Train them in your art and they will prove victorious! However, be cautious. Since you did not agree to help Tirek, he now views you as an enemy. He may be watching your every move..."

Fluttershy calls be back into reality.

"Discord! You were staring at the wall for ten minutes! Next time you do that warn me... umm, If you feel like it..."

"I'm sorry for scaring you, Fluttershy. I was just consulting my inner self.", I respond.

Fluttershy asks, "what does your inner self suggest?"

"My inner self wants me to rely on the magic of friendship to take down Tirek. I feel that this is going to be hard to do because not every pony trusts me after the Tirek incident."

Fluttershy responds, "I think they will trust you if they know why you want them as allies against Tirek."

That's True...

Maybe I should start a group. Maybe I could train them against Tirek. Maybe, maybe I will be able to gain the trust of others others back others back if I save them from Tirek. I would really enjoy having more "real friends" besides Fluttershy...

I tell Fluttershy, "I know now what I should do. I am going to make some new friends and train them against Tirek. Would you like to help me with this?"

"Not really. I'm not the fighting type. However, I can help you in the process of making new friends.", she says.

And so Fluttershy and I spend the rest of the day talking to ponies. I chat with Zecora and ask her if she would be interested in joining my group. She looks at me doubtfully and says, "I will think about it". I also meet Flim and Flam. I tell them that joining my group would help them gain some trust back from other ponies. They agree to come to a meeting tomorrow. I have have a have a similar conversation with Trixie. She says that she would be interested to join as long as I teach her chaos magic.

I wonder what Celestia will think of that...

Lastly, I talk to Pinkie Pie. Of course she agrees to come to the meeting. She loves attending "secret parties". I only hope that she takes this seriously.

FLUTTERSHY'S P.O.V:

I feel very proud of Discord for wanting to make new friends. I know that Discord will benefit greatly from this. I should write a letter to Twilight about this. Hopefully it won't burn up in flames. I also hope that Tirek isn't the cause of Discord's dream. Maybe Discord was just feeling guilty for his past actions. I should get some sleep. It's getting very dark outside.

Very dark.


	4. Chapter 4: How to organize chaos

DISCORD'S P.O.V

I had a lot of work to do, which is why I had decided to wake up this morning earlier than usual. I set up up a tent in the Everfree forest that the meeting would take place in.

The tent was a very interesting tent. It was green in color, as if to blend into the forest. And at its entrance I drew a triangle-shaped symbol on it. Below the symbol, I painted the letters "O.o.C".

Order of Chaos.

The first pony that I see arrive at the tent is Pinkie Pie. However, after her, other ponies arrive. Including one unexpected guest.

Twilight Sparkle walks up to the tent along with Fluttershy. Fluttershy seems to be explaining to her something. Twilight Sparkle looks rather intrigued by the tent.

We all gather inside the tent. Among the visitors are Zecora, who I visited yesterday. Also, the Flim Flam brothers and Trixie are are also in the tent.

"Alright everypony! I have some rather disturbing news to tell...", I speak up.

All eyes are on me now.

"A few days ago, I had a dream in which Tirek spoke to me. He wanted me to help him attack the princesses. The next morning, I attempted to write a letter to Celestia about my dream. The letter later that later that I wrote spontaneously combusted..."

Twilight stands up. "Discord", she says. "I have received news that The Crystal Palace was attacked by an invader resembling Chrysalis. The invader entrapped both my brother and Princess Cadence..."

All the ponies stare at me weirdly.

"Discord", Fluttershy says. "Are you alright? You look pale"...

In a few seconds, I become unconscious.

"Discord. I see we meet again!", says a voice.

"I just wanted to tell you that what happened at the Crystal Palace was my doings, not Chrysalis. Also...

Your purple-maned friend is next on my list..."

Tirek's silhouette becomes clear to me.

"And if you think your secret group will be able to protect your friend, then you are greatly mistaken..."

TWILIGHT'S P.O.V:

As Discord falls to the ground, I begin begin to understand what Discord was trying to warn us about. Tirek is a real threat and he wants us to take him on. I also realize that he wants us to fight Tirek as a group.

If Tirek really is a threat and he wants to eliminate anything or anyone that could challenge him, should I be worried for my safety?...

All the other ponies stare in disbelief at Discord. Even Pinkie Pie adopts a more serious attitude. "I don't think Discord was lying about Tirek", she says.

Discord then gains conscience. Everypony relaxes a bit. I decide to ask Discord about something on my mind.

"Discord. Am I in any sort of danger?"

He nods. "Tirek just told me that you're on on his list."

My worst fears fears are confirmed then. Tirek is after me and he plans on turning me into a chrystal statue. Or maybe he has something worse planned for me. I'd rather not think about it.

Discord speaks up, "Alright everypony, I have a plan. Since we all know that Twilight is Tirek's next target, we should focus on keeping Twilight safe. After all, Celestia and Luna are strong opponents for Tirek. Not to insult Twilights magical abilities, but Tirek has come back stronger than last time and I don't that Twilight would stand a chance."

Discord grabs a nearby crate. He opens it and takes out several triangle shaped pendants. Each has a detailed logo on it with the letters "OoC" embedded in it.

"These pendants will allow you to communicate with me via chaos magic. If for some reason anypony here suspects that Twilight is in danger, alert me. Trixie, Flim, Flam, Fluttershy, Zecora and Pinkie receive a pendant from Discord. He looks at me and says, "I'm sorry Twilight, I only have five pendants."

Discord also says, "I have one more thing to tell you. The chaos magic embedded in these pendants can be used by you ponies in case of emergency. Use the magic only in great times of need; it can have unexpected results."

While everypony is busy admiring their chaos pendants, I take the opportunity to thank Discord for protecting me. He responds by saying, "I had to do something about Tirek. I can't let him take over Equestria."

Discord ends the meeting and everybody heads home to eat their lunches. As I leave, I realize that the letters on the chaos pendants stand for "the Order of Chaos". This makes me grin, because the name is a paradox. How does one organize chaos?


	5. Chapter 5: Tirek has fun in ' mind '

Author's Note:

_I'm sorry this chapter was a tad bit late. I've had a busy school week lately._

_Special thanks to Aria for her helpful comments on this story!_

_Sincerely, _

_Scartakafan_

* * *

TIREK'S P.O.V:

After Discord's meeting is over, I walk closer to my next victim, Twilight. Being in my Chrysalis form allows me to blend easily with my surroundings, and therefore, no one notices my presence. I have a very special spell planned out for Twilight. One that leaves no suspicious traces.

Once Twilight is far away from the tent, I fire my curse at her. It hits her and enters her cutie mark, just as I planned. However, after the initial impact of the spell, nothing happens. Twilight walks back to her house house as if nothing has happened.

TWILIGHT'S P.O.V:

I really think that what Discord has done for me is really honorable. He wants to protect me from a powerful enemy. I also suppose that by protecting me, he is protecting himself from Tirek's tempting offers. On the other hand, I think that Discord is putting himself in a lot of danger. He should talk to Princess Luna of Princess Celestia about this.

I meet Spike inside my library. I feel bad for him, I don't want him to know of the danger I'm in. I don't want Spike to panic, because when he panics, it's nearly impossible to calm him down.

"Hello Twilight! How was Discord's meeting?", Spike asks.

"Umm... It was alright. Discord... umm... just wanted to make some new friends!", I respond, hoping that my answer will satisfy him.

I feel slightly guilty for lying to Spike, but it was for his own good.

I then realize what a wonderful thing if I were to walk in the Everfree forest. Only if I were to walk to the Everfree forest. The Everfree forest. The Everfree forest. THE EVERFREE FOREST!

I SHOULD GO TO THE EVERFREE FOREST RIGHT NOW!

"Twilight, where are you going?", asks Spike. "Its getting really dark outside."

"Don't worry, Spike. I'm just going to pick up some books that I left at Discord's meeting"

I lied again...

As I leave my house, I find that my urge to visit the Everfree forest has grown stronger. I walk across Ponyville and into the forest to satisfy my strange obsession...

TRIXIE'S P.O.V:

The sun always always gets in my eyes whenever I don't wear my hat. It's horrible! I'm in the park walking back home. I'm done with being outside for today. I see Twilight Sparkle running over to over to the Everfree forest.

My first thought is that she must be running from something. But when I see nothing behind her, I realize that she's actually running to something instead. I decide decide to follow Twilight, just in case she's in trouble.

She runs straight into into the Everfree forest. To me, this doesn't seem seem like typical Twilight behavior. So I press my hoof against my chaos pendant and utter Discord's name three times...

The sun is setting right now. This really begins to worry me, because many dark creatures come out at night in the Everfree forest. However, I only know of one creature that poses a threat to Twilight...

In a few seconds, Discord appears in front of me. I quickly alert him of Twilight's recent behavior. He then decides to fly after Twilight and capture her in a net. After several minutes of me waiting, Discord comes back to me with a raging Twilight.

"Discord! How dare you!", screams Twilight in agony.

"I'm so sorry Twilight, but this is for your own good!", he responds, in a sad voice.

"Trixie, find all the other ponies with a chaos pendant. This situation is urgent urgent and cannot wait until morning!", states Discord.

"We must resolve this problem immediately before it worsens itself...


	6. Chapter 6: My worst 'Nightmare '

_Author's Note:_

_I apologize for the lateness of this chapter. Things have been rather busy for me lately, and I haven't been able to find the time to finish this chapter until recently._

_I thank you for your patience.. _

_~Scartakafan_

* * *

DISCORD'S P.O.V:

There is only one way to truly destroy Tirek's curses. That is, by using the magic of friendship. I discovered this fact when Twilight battled Tirek. I saw how effective Twilight's magic was against Tirek, and when I saw signs of Tirek reappearing a few days ago, I decided to form the Order of Chaos for the same reason.

The pendant wearers walk up to me, wearing sweaters and looking rather tired. But when they see Twilight's current state, they begin to take the situation seriously.

"Discord, what do you want us to do to cure Twilight of this affliction?", asks Zecora.

"Yeah, you haven't even taught us any chaos magic yet!", retorts Trixie.

I respond to their concerns by saying, "To cure Twilight we will not use any chaos. Instead, we will use the easy-to-use, but rather effective, magic of friendship. You cannot fight fire with fire."

They all look at me with even more confused expressions on their tiny little (adorable) pony faces.

I organize them in a circle surrounding a caged Twilight. We hold our hooves together and concentrate as a group on Twilight. I can feel the magic working now; it is flowing through us. I channel this magic through my horns and it surrounds Twilight in a colorful mist of light...

TIREK'S P.O.V:

I wait outside of Canterlot castle, just like I waited outside of the Crystal Empire when attacking Cadence and Shining Armor. The sky darkens, and so I unleash my distraction to occupy the castle guards. By this time, Celestia must be preparing for sleep. Luna would be the only one awake soon.

I have have a simple plan. Sneak into the castle, battle Luna without alerting others of my actions, and finally, unleash Luna's dark side.

As the castle guards battle with a giant three - headed dog created from my magic, I enter the castle. After all, the castle is soundproof...

Locating Luna is easy for me to do. I'm disguised as Discord, to decrease her suspicions of an attack.

"Discord, this is no time to be goofing around", she says. "Go back to sleep."

Luna walks up to a high balcony, the one where she raises the moon every night. Right now is my time to attack. Luna will be so busy with raising the moon that she won't be able to defend herself.

As she turns away from me, I fire my magic at her. Due to the element of surprise, she is not fast enough to defend herself. As I gain access to her conscious mind, I transform her psychologically back into her evil self. She does not undergo any physical transformations, but however, she becomes ridiculously calm.

On the outside, she looks the same. However, on the inside, she's now Nightmare Moon.

I leave the castle, making the three - headed dog I created disappear as I do so. The guards look at where it stood in disbelief. They decide to resume their previous poses.

"I'm one step closer to my victory", I think to myself. After all, I was able to defeat Luna, and Discord's little group wasn't even aware of it...

CELESTIA'S P.O.V:

I wake up a few minutes later than usual. When you have have a job like raising the sun everyday, perfect timing is a necessity. I see Luna in the dining room, preparing a breakfast.

She says, "I think that we should go to the Everfree forest. Wouldn't that be nice...".

I respond, "Why would you want to go to the Everfree forest?".

Luna responds, "I just really want to go there. I have a feeling that something good is waiting for us to discover it..."


	7. Chapter 7: It's all Discord's fault

_Author's Note: I probably won't be publishing chapters for this story as fast as I used to, because of lack of time. I'll try and do at least a chapter a week. Thanks for your support!_

_~Scartakafan_

* * *

CELESTIA'S P.O.V:

At first, Luna's request to visit the Everfree Forest seems logical, because of how little we get some time for ourselves. However, since I have some duties to attend, I tell Luna that she must wait. However, since her nagging increases at an alarming rate, I begin to become a bit annoyed. After five minutes of hearing Luna beg to me, I come to the conclusion that something isn't alright. Maybe someone suggested it to her. However, Luna doesn't typically behave like this.

To satisfy my curiosity, I ask Luna if if she saw anyone in the castle last night. She responds by saying that she saw Discord inside the castle before she raised the moon. She also tells me that Discord used his magic on her.

My blood boils at the thought of this. After all that reformation work and after the Tirek incident, how could Discord commit such a thing! Especially to someone so kind to him and so close to my heart.

I'm afraid that Discord is going to have have to do some serious talking.

As for Luna? I'm afraid she won't be able to fulfill her duties as a princess in the mental state she's in. I will gather some guards and ask them to keep a close eye on her. I hope that once she recovers her healthy mental state, she will understand why I had her under guard supervision.

DISCORD'S P.O.V:

As I finish my breakfast of cotton-candy flavored cereal with chocolate milk, hear a knock on my door. Through the peephole on the door I can see my favorite mailmare. So naturally, I open the door and she looks at me with her unique eyes and says, "I believe this is for you. It's from Princess Celestia."

Its a letter with the royal seal on it. I panic in fear at what Celestia might have to say to me. Maybe she's found out about the Order of Chaos and she wants to stop it. Or maybe she has a chore for me to do. Or perhaps this is a letter of praise for my decent behavior so far.

I thank Derpy Hooves for delivering me my letter and give her a muffin, which she accepts with deep gratitude.

The letter confuses me as I try to read it. I was not at the Canterlot Castle last night nor did I attack Princess Luna. The letter also says that Celestia would like to have a meeting with me later today. I hope that I will be able to explain everything to Celestia and Luna then. I should tell them about my dreams and Tirek and also how I am actually working against Tirek this time.

However, I don't think that she would believe my words. I need to bring someone else with me to the meeting to back me up. I need someone who the princesses trust very much. I need to bring Twilight to the meeting.

I head over to Twilight's castle. Twilight is organizing her books in the library room with Spike. "Hello Discord", she says politely. "Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Yes", I respond. "I was hoping if you could maybe come to a meeting with me. I need to explain to Celestia everything that's been going on recently and I was hoping that you would be able to reassure her that everything I say is true."

She agrees to this. I smile, knowing that with Twilight to back my words up, the princesses will believe me...

CELESTIA'S P.O.V:

Discord will have lots to say to me, that's for sure. I can't stand the way he switches from being good to being bad and vice versa. I don't really know whether he is good or bad, though I suspect the latter. I hope Luna has recovered. A few minutes ago, when I had checked up on her, the only thing on her mind was the Everfree Forest. She spoke about it like it was her life's goal to be there.

I hear the castle door knock and I say to the guards, "let him in". They open the doors and I see a scared Discord and a confused Twilight. Twilight asks tentatively, "Is everything alright, Princess Celestia?"

I do not respond to Twilight's question.

"Princess Celestia", Discord says. "I have invited Twilight Sparkle to this meeting to assure you that I am telling the truth. I will tell you everything I know."

I respond in a stern voice, "very well, Discord. Let's get started, shall we?"


	8. Chapter 8: How to deal with princesses

Author's Note:

_I'm sorry I have not written much lately. I've been going through some writer's block and have lost motivation to continue this story. Unless I somehow gain a lot of inspiration for this story again, I probably will be posting chapters at a slow rate. If you want the story to progress faster, you can leave suggestions for it in the comments, which might give me ideas for the story. _

_Sincerely,_

_Scartakafan_

* * *

DISCORD P.O.V:

Princess Celestia is staring at me with eyes burning like the sun she controls. The castle seems empty, as if all of Celestia's guards and servants had left. My heart rate increases, because I know that if I say the wrong things, Celestia will give me the "marble treatment"...

She stares at me to make me talk. I better start something quick. "Princess Celestia, I swear on the Elements of Harmony that I did not attack your sister nor Princess Cadence", I begin. "Those were Tirek's actions. I've actually been working against Tireks recently; I've organized a small group of ponies to use chaos magic to stop him from harming anyone."

Twilight begins to relax. She says, "Yes, what Discord had said so far is true. His little group have saved me from a inexplicable temptation for the Everfree Forest. "

Princess Celestia begins to take on on a less threatening look. She asks me, "So, can you cure Luna then? She suffers from the same illness."

I nod.

* * *

She then leads us into another room, past past the stained glass windows and marble floors. The room is made of cobblestone and has a thick metal door. In it, Luna is locked inside. The room is blocked by members of Celestia's Royal Guard.

Celestia orders the guards to leave the room. We enter and we find a very frantic Luna. I tell Celestia and Twilight to make a circle with me around Luna. We hold our hooves together.

"Now, for the spell to work, we must all concentrate on Princess Luna", I say.

We all close our eyes and I can feel the magic flowing through us. When the magic within the circle becomes strong enough, I channel it at Luna.

Princess Luna is now surrounded by a white glowing mist...

LUNA'S P.O.V:

I'm surrounded by Discord, Celestia and Twilight. Something about the situation seems a bit off, surreal even. Why are they forming a circle around me and holding hooves? Is that magic flowing through them? Are they going to do something to me? And why can't Celestia see that going to the Everfree Forest right now would be beneficial for the both of us!

The next thing that occurs is that I become engulfed in in a thick, white, glowing mist. The mist seems to be a drug of some sort because I'm beginning to lose my conscience...

CELESTIA'S P.O.V:

When the white mist clears, I see that Luna is unconscious. I begin to worry, but then I calm down a bit as I see that Luna has opened her eyes. "Celestia, what's going on?", she asks me. "I can't remember a thing!"

Discord exclaims, "she's back to normal!"

I relax completely. I explain to Luna about how Discord cured her of her affliction. Luna then looks at Discord with a smile on her face. She tells me, "wow Discord, you've changed for the better!"

I tell Discord, "yes, you're not the same draconequus that we turned into stone!".

Honestly, Discord's reformation has surprised me a lot. He has changed from being a threat to the government to being a protective draconequus who wants to protect the princesses in just a few months. It's comforting to know that there's someone more powerful that our royal guards who's protecting us.

"Thank you for everything, Discord", I say.

Discord responds, "I couldn't have done it without you."


	9. Chapter 9: Let's get back to Tirek!

Artist's Note:

I have not continued this story for quite a while. I apologize for the long break and I hope that this chapter helps make up for it. Also, I am also looking for good ideas/plot twists that you think would help this story. If you have any ideas, leave me a comment!

* * *

Tirek's P.O.V:

Being invisible allows me to witness all that occurs in the castle below me, Discord, Celestia and Twilight are having a rather long conversation about Luna. Celestia believes Discord is responsible for what happened to Luna. Discord seems worried, but his fear diminishes a bit. After the conversation, they enter the room where Luna is.

I follow them into a stone room. Discord seems confident that he can free Luna from my spell, but I doubt he knows what he's doing. He and the others make a circle around Luna. How strange, this isn't typical Discord behavior. Discord is using the magic of friendship? Well, this is a first..

A blinding light fills the room as a magical mist envelops Luna. I can't believe this! I expected Discord's circle to fail. I leave the room, because I could be weakened by the harmonic magic. Surely Discord must be too; it's not in his nature to use harmonic magic.

After the mist dissipates, I see Luna rise up from the stone floor. I begin to panic, as Luna stares up at my general direction. I know she can't see me, but maybe she knows of my presence somehow. I know what Luna's capable of. Therefore, I teleport to a less crowded location…

* * *

I am now in the crystal caves, an ideal location for planning my future actions. I need a new plan. Discord, despite that he is a Chaotic being, has mastered the magic of isn't typical Discord behavior. Why would Discord even ditch his old ways in the first place. I know that Celestia's actually the one to blame for all of this. Its very clear that the whole thing as a setup made by her. Taming the rowdy Discord and using him as a pawn in her game, so she never has to get her royal hooves dirty.

What I really need is some allies, ponies with power like Discord. This leaves me with two Sombra and Queen Chrysalis. We'll make this a royal battle, and a brutal one too…

* * *

Chrysalis was hard to locate. After her defeat at the Crystal Empire, she resorted to hiding deep inside the Evergreen Forest with her remaining I found her, I had to convince her that Discord was now our enemy. Chrysalis and Discord used to be very close in the past, and Crysalis didnt want to let go of her past. But currently, Chrysalis is taken care of.

The most dangerous recruit, however, was that of King Sombra. I had to re-enter Tartarus without being caught and exit with Sombra as well. Thankfully, Sombra was very cooperative with me and he did not need much convincing.

At the moment, Sombra, Chrysalis, and I are just resting in the Everfree Forest. Its obvious that we're not strong enough to battle the Princecess in our battered state. But we'll get there eventualy. And then the princesses wont know what hit them...


	10. Chapter 10: A Much Needed Discussion

Chapter 10:

Discord's P.O.V:

The silence in the castle is not one of fear but one of contemplation. Celestia and Luna give each other looks as if they're speaking. I relax, knowing that I am no longer in trouble of being punished. However, Twilight still looks worried.

"Twilight, why are you worried?", I whisper to her. She looks at Celestia and Luna as if she can understand their silent castle is eerily quiet, except for the sounds of the castle guards and servants. "Perhaps we should take a break from this, um... conversation and go have some lunch..."

Celestia and Luna both look up at me, as if they're remembering that I'm there. Celestia is the first to break the silence. "I'm so sorry for leaving you on edge, Discord and Twilight. If you are interested, the four of us could order something from the castle kitchen."

Twilight looks at me gratefully as I agree. We walk to the kitchen and take a break from all this confusion.

Luna's P.O.V:

My body feels exhausted from the events of this morning. My head still feels the aftermath of my attacker's spell. And my body still feels the stress of the recovery spell Discord used to heal me. However, I am not necessary in a bad mood.

I think about the subject of me and Celestia's silent conversation. We know Discord's up to something. Why else would he bring Twilight along with him? However, I don't think he was the one who cursed me. We know he's hiding something from us.

I take a sip of my tea. It helps ease the headache I now have. Discord is sitting opposite from me; he's eating some apple bread and drinking some of his special chocolate milk.

We sit there in silence, eating our lunch and thinking. As our table is cleared, Twilight asks to leave. "I have some duties to fulfil as princess this afternoon", she says.

Discord tries to leave with her, but I stop him. "I'D LIKE TO HAVE A WORD WITH YOU", I yell at him. Stupid royal canterlot voice. He looks startled and silently pleads for to leave him alone.

"Discord. I'm sorry. I'm not angry with you...

I just really need to talk with you and I promise I won't take long"

Celestia understands what I'm doing. As Twilight leaves the castle, she looks back, and then leaves quickly. Now it is just me, Celestia, Discord and the guards and servants inside the castle.

"Discord, we know you're hiding something from us", states Celestia. "These past days, you've been acting all strange and we think it has to do with why a curse was placed on Luna today and also on Twilight yesterday."

"These events were not caused by me", Discord says rather shyly.

"Well, what's worrying you so much then?", I ask him rather sternly.

And so Discord tells us about his dreams with Tirek, and also about his actions against Tirek. As I hear him speak, I become greatly worried. If what Discord says is true, then Equestria is in for some serious problems.

It appears to me that my sister is having the same thoughts that I am.

"Discord. For your own personal safely and for the safety of your friends, I recommend you stay out of this Tirek business. You should cancel the Order of Chaos. We will take matters in our own hands..."

Discord seems relieved from his stress, but now he seems a bit down.

"This is for your own good", I tell him.


End file.
